


Showertime

by StarSwathi



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSwathi/pseuds/StarSwathi
Summary: Spike and Xander and well why give it away.





	Showertime

Xander whistled as he turned the shower on. He had had a hard day at work and knew that a hot shower would be just the thing the kinks out of this body. Xander stepped in and immersed himself in the hot flow. Water coursed down his body caressing every part of him. He started to reach for the soap but was slapped away. He felt a cool body pull him close."Thought that was my job pet." He felt a soft kiss on his neck. He moaned. "Yeah, but you looked so cute asleep that I didn't want to wake you."

"First of all, I'm not cute. Second, it's no hardship waking up to this." Spike moved a hand down Xander's body. Xander pushed back against Spike. "Spike."

Spike moved his hand down until it almost reached Xander's cock then pulled away. Xander did his version of a growl, which earned him a chuckle. Thought you wanted a shower, luv."

"I hate you, Spike." Xander hissed at the vampire.

Spike smiled into Xander's skin as he kissed his shoulder. "That's not what you said the night before. Or the night before that."

"Spike!!!" Xander moaned.

"Right let's get down to business." Spike took some liquid soap in his hands and smirked in to Xander's chest.

He moved in a circle around the flat body and made sure he missed Xander's sensitive nipples.

Xander started breathing hard. He loved how Spike could drive him so mad just by not listening to him but also make him feel so loved too.

Spike turned Xander around and looked into the chocolate eyes that he knew so well.

"Hi." Xander said with a goofy smile.

"Hello yourself pet." Spike smirked. "Looks like I missed a spot." Before Xander could reply, Spike had lowered his cool mouth to his nipples. Xander threw his head back and arched towards that mouth. Spike gentle sucked and licked each nipple knowing that it would drive his lover crazy. "There I think those are clean. What do you think, pet?" Xander had lost his ability to talk. He was sure some how Spike had sucked it out of him, So he nodded his head at his lover. "Now I have to do your back."

Spike pulled Xander to him. They both moaned as their cocks his each other. Spike grabbed more soap and poured it down Xander's back Xander wiggled as the cold liquid hit his back, which made his erection push into his lover even more.

Spike growled lightly. "I'm not goin' ta get anything done if ya keep moving like that, love."

Xander smiled and warped his arms around Spike's neck. "Sorry, Spike."

But his voice clearly said that he wasn't. "Damned get."

Spike moved his hands down Xander's body.

He knew that construction was hard on the boy. Xander's muscles were tense and he wanted to help his mortal out.

Xander felt his lover's magic fingers run their way down his body. Spike knew exactly how to make him feel better. Xander pulled the vampire closer to him.

"Spike!"

"Shhhh. Pet. Relax. I'm going to take care of you." After Spike finished Xander's back he let his hands fall to the mortal's beautiful butt.

Spike grabbed it lightly and kneed it in his hands. Then pulled it apart and let one finger play around his lover's pucker hole Xander groaned and pushed his face into his lover's neck. "More."

"As you wish Pet."

Spike pushed a finger into Xander with plenty of liquid soap on it. Xander pushed back onto the finger. He wanted his lover in him now. "No, you spike. I want you in me."

Spike stopped his finger. "But pet..."

"Please Spike. Please."

Spike growled a little but knew he could not say no to Xander. "Turn around Pet.'

Xander turned so Spike got a wonderful view of the mortal's back. Spike grabbed some waterproof lube that they kept in the shower. Spike covered two fingers with the lube and pushed them into his lover. Xander loved the feeling of being filled but he wanted his lover. "Spike?"

"One sec love."'

Spike didn't care how much Xander wanted it. He was not going to hurt his lover. No way no how.

"Spike" Xander hissed.

Spike kissed Xander's neck again. "There's no way you are going to make you take you like that."

Xander groaned in frustration. He loved that Spike cared so much but right now he just wanted Spike to be a part of him.

Spike smiled. He knew he had won thier little fight. He started to trust his fingers in and out making sure he hit his lover's nub every time. Soon Xander was pushing back as much as Spike was thrusting his fingers in.. Spike knew that his lover had had enough. He pulled his fingers out and heard his lover groan from the lost.

"Just a second love."

Spike moved Xander so he was right in front of him and slowly trusted in inch by inch.

Xander rested his head against the tile trying to take in the wonderful feeling of being filled. He never felt as safe as he did when Spike was in him and surrounding him.

Spike was feeling as if he was being consumed by fire. He never could get over how this man who had seen so many horrors trusted him so much. He felt so honored by it. So loved.

Finally Spike was incased completely in Xander. Both of them moaned at the prefection of this moment. Both felt as if they never wanted to leave. But then came a small movement.

Neither ever knew which one started it but they knew they were driven to finish it. Each thrust hard and faster then the one before. Each one trying to make their partner come first. This was a dance they had both played together for a long time. It was a dance they had come to live for. In the end, Xander came first. The second Spike touched him he knew it was over. His white essence sprayed all over the shower walls as his muscles tense around his lover.

He howled Spike's name. But Spike 's call came at the same time as his. Screaming Xander as loud as he could, he spilt his essence into his lover's hot passage.

As they came out of their haze, they wrapped themselves around each other and stood under the showerhead letting it's spray cleanse them. "Come on, pet. To bed with you."

Xander grinned and nodded.

Spike climbed out of the shower and pulled Xander out with him.

"Yeah, we've got lots to do tomorrow pet."

Xander looked at Spike curiously "Really, what?"

Spike smirked with mischief in his eyes. "Yeah, we have to finish your shower."

THe END


End file.
